Presents
by sidereusluna
Summary: Sabo needs to stop teasing him; leaving such beautiful presents on his bed... [marco/ace, implied marco/sabo/ace]


**myself : should probably work on my novels for publication**

 **also myself : let's write about one piece**

 **everyone else: hi please leave reviews or I won't update anything /shrugs**

* * *

 **[There's a present for you at home.]**

The text seemed relatively unassuming - Sabo often sent him random texts while Marco was at away.

It was what was actually _written_ that had Marco frowning at his phone, unsure about what to make of Sabo's message. He hadn't been expecting any mail, and his birthday wasn't for another month. Before he could text back a question, his phone buzzed again.

 **[Your present is sitting on your bed, all lonely and just begging for you to unwrap it.]**

 **[I have plans with Koala, but if you don't get home before me then I suppose I get first look at what's waiting. It was already a pretty sight when I left, wrapped up in a bow and all looking almost flushed red.]**

 **[Practically begging for you to open it up, when I left.]**

Marco's eyes opened wide in realisation, his lips parting in a sharp inhale. Surely Sabo couldn't be talking about-

His phone buzzed again before he could finish the thought, alerting him to a sent file; _3_

His thoughts ground to a halt and his hand clenched around the phone, staring at the unassuming file name. With a quick, paranoid glance around at the other people milling about in the cafe, he bent over his phone and waited impatiently for the video to download. It loaded automatically once it finished downloading, a grainy low-quality image of dark, freckled skin springing to his phone screen. The camera moved slowly up Ace's side, highlighting the shaking muscles and the heavy rise and fall of Ace's chest and his pert nipples before slipping up his neck to the slicked, bitten red lips and the blindfold tied around Ace's eyes.

He could see Ace's lips part in a soundless moan, and then watched as Ace mouthed his name slowly in the breathy tone that Marco loved so much. The sound made Marco jump and slam his hand over his phone, minuscule shudders racing down his spine. Before the video could replay he quickly exited the app and tried to heave a deep breath to calm his thudding heart.

He glanced up, searching for the clock, and almost considered yelling when he realised that he still had another half-an-hour where he had to stay at the uni's cafe to fulfill the obligatory tutoring offer he extended to all his students. Sabo, the bastard, had probably planned this, grinning like the little shit he was at the thought of Ace all hot and bothered at home and Marco all hot and bothered away from him.

 **[How long will you be out?]** he asked Sabo, praying that it was long enough for Marco to get home without Sabo coming home before him and taking away his chance to see Ace in all his glory, instead of through the frame of a low tech camera.

 **[Who knows? Koala's in charge, I'm just along for the ride. Though she DID say she had some chores out of town to take care of, so we likely couldn't hang out long... :) see you at home, Marco 3]**

 _Asshole_ , he thought to himself, phone tapping against the side of his leg as he tried to figure out a plan that would get him off tutoring early; but nothing came to mind and he grit his teeth, aggressively grabbing his coffee and taking a deep swig.

Time seemed to go by even slower than before, dragging on as Marco struggled to concentrate on the reports he'd bought with him and internally cursing all the students who didn't show up, until finally, when his frustration reached its peak and his head was filled with all the possibilities of what Sabo had done, the clock ticked to 5'o'clock and he bolted from his chair, gathering his stuff in a barely controlled flurry. He only gave a halfhearted wave to the cafe workers as he slipped from the building, and had to force himself not to speed, consumed with thoughts of where Ace was and what Sabo might have done to him.

He made it home in what was probably record time, pulling into the driveway and abandoning his bag before he realised that his bag held the house keys and retrieving it. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking in anticipation, swinging the door open and stepping inside the house.

The lights were off; the house hung still and silent, no familiar bustle of noise inside. With a glance, Marco noticed that Sabo's keys were still missing. He crossed the hall with three long strides, and then was up the stairs two at a time, finally coming to his closed bedroom door. Anticipation burned in his blood, excitement twisting in his chest, and he couldn't help but feel his hand shake as he reached out and rested it against the doorknob before swinging the door open.

The room was barely lit by the open window and lamplight, but it still highlighted every inch of Ace's trembling body, better than any fantasy Marco could've thought up.  
He was poised on the bed, arms bound behind his back and legs bound in a kneeling position.

And Sabo had just _left_ him there, limbs bound, skin decorated in shades of shinning red and his bound cock dripping precum onto his bent, muscular thighs. Marco's heart pounded in his ears, blood hot and surging straight to his cock.

"Sabo?" Ace called, leaning towards the sound of slow footsteps as Marco entered the room, and Marco's heart jumped at how desperate, how absolutely fucking _needy_ he sounded. How long had Sabo _left him_?

"Wrong one, love." Marco said huskily, unable to deny his own desire, and Ace made a low moan in the back of his throat, the tiniest shudder racing down his spine.

"Finally," he groaned, pressing forwards, and Marco could see the ropes press into his skin, tightening as Ace tried to shift and move closer. Marco's mouth went dry, blood rushing south, and he shed his shirt and started to unbuckle his tight work pants as he crossed the room to Ace.

Ace's skin was feverish as Marco lay his palm to Ace's cheek, and Marco could see the faintest beading of sweat at his hairline. Marco's touch made Ace shudder again, leaning against him, and Marco leaned forwards to catch his abused cherry red lips in a soft kiss. They already felt swollen, likely from how hard Ace would've been biting them to stay under control for so long.

Ace almost melted into Marco's kiss, making a keening sound low in the back of his throat, and gave another uncontrolled shudder, his whole body shaking. " _Please_ , Marco," he begged, trying to move forwards again for another kiss, but Marco couldn't oblige him, head echoing with the needy whine that Ace's voice had dissolved into. He peppered Ace's neck with soft kisses, and Ace shuddered, the feeling of Marco's mouth to much on his over-sensitive skin. " _Marco-_ " he whined again, panting, and finally Marco bit down, sucking a hard hickey against Ace's neck and making him cry out.

Marco took his time laying kisses against Ace's neck and shoulders, exploring the taut, shaking muscles of his back and thighs with gentle hands before finally letting his fingers slide down along the crevice of Ace's ass. He was about to fumble in their side drawer for lube when suddenly his questing fingers met an intrusion that wasn't usually there, and his eyes widened. "Ace-" he said, voice low in dangerous lust, and Ace let out another breathless sound, shoulders caving. "What's this?"

"Sabo left- a lot of presents." Ace said, mustering a cocky grin for him and Marco hooked his fingers around the dildo that kept Ace's ass stretched tight, pulling part of it out slowly. Ace gave another keen, cock leaking uncontrollably now even though bound, and Marco had to swallow at the sight he made, chest rising and falling frantically as he uselessly tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck, Ace-" he said, and Ace's breath hitched into something almost like a sob of pleasure.

Marco couldn't entirely remove the cock stuffed into Ace's ass, but than again he hadn't wanted to. In one swift movement, he'd slid it back inside Ace's body, making him arch and cry out in pleasure, head tilted back. Tiny cries kept falling from his mouth as Marco repeated the process, gaining speed until the sounds coming from Ace's mouth had dissolved into useless, unintelligible cries for more. His cock strained against his bindings, and Marco could feel the heavy head of it resting against his upper thigh, pulsing in a way that would surely bring Ace no end of torment.

With his free hand, Marco gripped the shaft of Ace's cock, setting a tortuously slow pace in comparison to the harsh back and forth of the fake cock in Ace's ass, and he hadn't thought Ace could sound more desperate, but just his calloused fingertips made Ace almost scream. His body hadn't stopped shuddering, sweat falling down his sides, and Marco licked along the edge of his collarbone, tasting salt on his tongue. Ace cried out again, tiny whimpers of pleasure as Marco fisted his dripping cock, and Marco finally took pity on him, clever fingers half untying the bow that Sabo had made around the base of Ace's cock.

That was all the freedom Ace needed. With a loud cry he came, splattering Marco's stomach and unable to stop until he collapsed, utterly boneless, against Marco's shoulder, panting.

Cum still leaked from the tip of his reddened, now limp cock, but Marco released his grip, wriggling the fake cock from Ace's ass. His own erection still demanded attention, but for the time being he put it out of his mind, showering Ace with soft kisses and untying the blindfold and ropes that bound Ace.

Ace groaned as the tension finally left his limbs, easing them out of their cramped position, and Marco carefully lay him down, gently rubbing along the red marks. "You're so perfect," he whispered, smoothing out and massaging the tight spots were Ace's muscles would've cramped, and Ace cast him a small, thankful grin, looking utterly exhausted. Marco could see him hesitantly wiggle his fingers and toes, his limbs likely tingling now that blood rushed through them again, and Marco got off the bed to look for a cloth.

"Left side," Ace mumbled, moving to prop himself up on the pillows, and Marco spotted the cloth Sabo likely would've left.

 _Always thinks ahead_ , he mused, trying not to grin and sending Sabo a quiet thanks before running the cool cloth over Ace's and his own sticky skin, cleaning up the mess.

Ace closed his eyes at the feeling, and a soft sigh of pleasure escaped his lips. He looked so beautiful like that, gently stretched out and utterly calm in Marco's bed, and Marco could feel his eyes soften as he stared. "Ace-" he said softly, catching Ace's hand and laying a small kiss to his palm. "God, I love you. You're so fucking beautiful."

Ace's eyes opened wide, staring at him, and then he cast his forearm over his face, trying to hide a grin and pleased, flustered laughter. "You're such a giant fucking nerd, Marco."

"Don't you have any idea of how gorgeous you are?" Marco demanded, pressing kisses to the inside of Ace's wrist, and Ace pressed his arm to his eyes harder, lips tilting down.

"Marco-" he said, and Marco gave a soft sigh, dropping the subject.

"Alright, yoi. If your unfair, stunning beauty is out of the question as a conversational topic, what would you like to talk about?"

Ace hit him on the shoulder and Marco grinned, relishing the annoyance that was plain on Ace's face.

"You're a dick." Ace complained, and Marco shrugged.

"Well, I suppose if you want to talk about dicks-" Ace groaned loudly, swatting him again, and Marco laughed at his irritation. "Sorry, sorry," he said between chuckles, settling himself down between Ace's parted thighs. "You just make this so easy."

" _You're_ easy," Ace grumbled. "Easy to tumble into bed with and easy to please." Marco tickled his side for the snappy comment, and laughter fell from Ace's mouth unbidden as he tried to squirm away. He swatted Marco's hands, and then grabbed them, interlacing their fingers and tugging Marco's arms over his head so that Ace could give him a soft kiss. "Though speaking of pleasing," Ace said softly between kisses, shifting his leg just slightly so he could brush against Marco's still present erection, and Marco bit his lip, gazing down at him.

"May I?" he asked quietly, and Ace nodded.

"Of course."

Slowly, Marco worked his hands free, gently working down Ace's sides again. His fingertips grazed Ace's pectorals, tracing useless shapes along the side of Ace's hips as he encouraged Ace to lift, settling his pliant body in Marco's lap. With a slow, deliberate movement, Ace ground back on Marco's cock, the tip catching against his ass but only sliding past it, making Marco groan heedlessly. Ace grinned, and slowly sped up, Marco's hands clutching at his hips and helping him stay balanced.

Just when Marco began to think that Ace was planning to drive him mad with his persistent grinding, or at least make him cum without ever using his hands, Ace shifted position and went straight down on Marco's cock, sliding down on one smooth movement.

Marco groaned, the sound torn from him in his surprise, and his fingertips scrabbled against Ace's skin, pushing the indents into his back. Ace, meanwhile, let his head drop forwards, resting on the crook of Marco's neck. He rocked forwards, gyrating his hips and enjoying the slow bump and grind of Marco's cock in his ass, Marco's moans in his ears.

He could feel his own erection start to return as Marco's cock brushed his prostrate, sending a spark of pleasure through him and making him gasp. He pressed forwards, trapping his erection between their bodies, and pulled Marco in for a slow kiss. His hands snuck up between them, gently pinching at Marco's nipples and teasing the small pink buds to stark red hardness, biting at Marco's lips till they turned the same colour, slick with spit and slightly swollen.

When they came it was from lazy, constant pleasure, and Ace gave a bone deep sigh as Marco pulled out and once again cleaned up the mess, gentle hands missing nothing that would be to uncomfortable to wash off in a few hours. He tugged Marco down beside him when Marco finished, peppering his jaw with lazy kisses and curling up to his side, and Marco played with the hair at the nape of his neck, sending little shudders running down his spine as he drifted to sleep.

He loved presents like these.

* * *

 **w**

 **if you do I'll motivate myself to work on a two-parter based off a convo with Torradee that ACTUALLY**

 **HAS**

 **PLOT**

 **gasps**

 **No more porn without plot we'llhave a porn with plot floatin around this biznaz**

 **Also started writing a continuation of diner with the family so eh review if you want more of that, too**


End file.
